Sick
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: First lemon fic nih! RnR please...


**Sick**

~Special Request from **Li Qiu Lollipop**~

**Disclaimer : Naruto **by** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sick **by** 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Summary : Shikamaru sakit. Temari juga sakit. Mereka pun beristirahat di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Tapi mereka malah melakukan hal-hal aneh di sana. Special request from Li Qiu Lollipop.**

**Genre (s) : Romance/Friendship**

**Rated : M**

**Pair : ShikaTema**

**Warning: AU, OOC, bahasa acak-acakan, hampir LEMON! Anak kecil dilarang baca (kecuali yang mau tanggung dosa bersama)! Don't like, don't read!**

**X-**Konoha High School**-X**

"Huaachim!" terdengar bunyi bersin yang sudah dari tadi pagi terdengar dari suatu arah di kelas 2-3. Rupanya suara bersin itu terdengar dari Shikamaru.

"Shika, tumben kamu bersin terus? Kamu sakit?" tanya Neji perhatian (Jiah! Mulai lagi ShikaNeji FC mode!) kepada Shikamaru yang duduk di belakangnya. Kemudian Shikamaru memandang Neji sebentar, lalu tidur lagi.

Bel pun berbunyi, namun Shikamaru tak bangun jua. Tak berapa lama setelah bel, sang guru yang rupanya adalah Kakashi-sensei pun datang.

"Ohayou, kodomo-tachi." Sapa sang sensei sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya (Di sini, Kakashi pake kacamata).

"Ohayou, sensei!" balas murid-murid kelas 2-3 bersemangat plus kompak. Sepertinya nampak sekali mereka sedang semangat untuk belajar. Namun, sepertinya Kakashi melewatkan satu orang. Yak! Shikamarulah orangnya.

Kakashi pun menghampiri Neji, yang duduk di depan Shikamaru yang saat ini sedang tertidur dengan wajah pucat.

"Neji, ada apa dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Kakashi-sensei sambil setengah berbisik.

"Dia tidur, sensei. Sepertinya dia sakit. Sebab dari tadi dia bersin terus." Jawab Neji sambil sesekali memandang Shikamaru yang kini agak menggigil.

"Yah, sepertinya apa yang kau katakan memang benar." Tanggap Kakashi-sensei. Lalu dia menghampiri Shikamaru dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang Nara yang masih tertidur itu.

"Shikamaru. Shikamaru, bangun!" tegur Kakashi seraya membangunkan Shikamaru dengan jurus guncangan dahsyatnya (?).

"U-uh..." gumam Shikamaru sambil sedikit mendelikkan matanya sebelum ia bangun sepenuhnya dan memandang Kakashi-sensei yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah datar.

"Shikamaru, kamu sakit?" tanya Kakashi sambil memegangi dahi Shikamaru yang ternyata panas tinggi.

"Sepertinya, sih begitu, sensei. Sebab semalam saya pulang sekolah malam hari. Mana pas pulangnya hujan lagi." Keluh Shikamaru sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Yah, kalau begitu kau istirahat saja di ruang kesehatan. Dari pada nanti kau memaksakan diri untuk belajar (Meskipun gak mungkin) dan malah makin parah sakitnya. Sudah, sana!" Kakashi menyuruh Shikamaru untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan sekolah yang berada di lantai 1 sekolah.

"Hn." Tanggap Shikamaru seraya beranjak dari bangkunya dengan lunglai. Semua memperhatikan kepergian sang nanas dengan pandangan khawatir.

**X-**Kelas 2-1**-X**

"Sudahlah, Temari. Lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan saja. Badanmu sudah sangat panas itu." Suruh Sakura, sang ketua kelas kepada Temari yang secara tiba-tiba terserang panas tinggi.

"Hm, tidak. Aku mau belajar saja. Kalau di ruang kesehatan bosan. Tak ada kerjaan." Sanggah Temari yang lebih memilih untuk mengikuti pelajaran Kurenai-sensei dari pada beristirahat di ruang kesehatan seperti saran Sakura.

"Siapa suruh kau semalam pulang hujan-hujanan begitu? Lagipula, ngapain sih, kamu latihan basket sampai malam hari?" tanya Tenten yang mendengar percakapan antara Temari dan Sakura di depannya.

"Yah, aku kan hanya tidak mau kalah dari si Nara yang semalam juga latihan sampai malam. Kalian mau, ya kalau tim basket kita kalah dari tim basket dia? Tidak, kan? Haachi!" tanya Temari yang merupakan kapten basket tim wanita di sekolahnya itu. Rupanya semalam ia dan Shikamaru –yang merupakan rivalnya dalam dunia perbasketan (?)- latihan tanding dan pulang dalam keadaan basah-basahan karena hujan. Jadilah mereka berdua sakit bersamaan.

"Ya sudah, dasar kapten kerajinan." Ujar Tenten setengah mengolok.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Meskipun Temari berusaha menahan sakit dan kantuk, namun ia tetap memperhatikan segala penjelasan Kurenai-sensei. Sampai akhirnya sang guru menghampirinya dan bertanya.

"Kau kenapa, Temari? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kurenai-sensei sambil memegangi tangan Temari yang dingin dan pucat.

"Eh, sakit sedikit, sensei." Jawab Temari agak sedikit berbohong.

"Kalau kau sakit, beristirahatlah di ruang kesehatan. Tidurlah dan pulihkan dirimu. Jangan memaksakan diri." Saran Kurenai-sensei sambil membelai rambut sang murid.

"Ta-tapi, saya tidak..." belum selesai Temari menyanggah, Sakura sudah memotong pembicaraannya.

"Sudahlah, Temari. Benar kata Kurenai-sensei. Jangan memaksakan diri." Potong Sakura.

"Hah. Baiklah. Saya permisi, sensei." Temari pun pergi ke ruang kesehatan dengan langkah agak berat. Mungkin karena sakitnya yang tak tertahan lagi, atau mungkin karena enggan untuk ke sana.

**X-**Ruang Kesehatan KHS**-X**

Temari segera membuka pintu ruang kesehatan yang sepertinya tidak dikunci. Karena tidak ingin diganggu, ia pun mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Setelah mengunci sang pintu, ia pun berjalan ke arah sebuah kasur yang selimutnya tergeletak sembarangan (Karena di balik selimut itu Shikamaru sudah tidur sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut itu) merebahkan diri di kasur yang cukup besar itu. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari bahwa sudah ada seseorang di situ.

"Haah. Capek." Ucap Temari sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Karena mengira bahwa gundukan selimut 'Shikamaru' itu adalah bantal guling, ia pun mengangkat kakinya dan meletakkan sebelah kakinya di atas si gundukan.

'Besar sekali gulingnya?' pikir Temari sesaat. Namun semua terlupakan karena rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa lama terlelap, Shikamaru pun terbangun karena menyadari ada keganjalan di dekat dirinya. Ia pun membuka sedikit selimutnya dan melirik ke arah sebuah 'benda' besar berwarna putih dan menonjol. Karena agak penasaran, Shikamaru meraba 'benda' tersebut. Kemudian ia memegang dan meremasnya.

'Empuk. Apa ini?' tanya Shikamaru dalam hati. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan lebih membuka selimut itu. Setelah ia membuka lebar-lebar matanya, ia pun kaget.

"Ah! Ka-ka-kau!"

"Ngh..." karena merasa mendengar sesuatu, Temari pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat dan badannya masih terasa panas. Namun wajahnya serasa lebih panas lagi ketika melihat Shikamaru sudah berada di depannya dan melihat bahwa kakinya berada di antara kaki-kaki panjang Shikamaru.

"Hah? Ka-kau! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Temari kaget dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya.

"Aku sakit! Kau sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari Temari. Otomatis wajah kedua rival itu memerah.

"Aku juga sakit. Itu semua karena semalam kita pulang sambil hujan-hujanan. Huachih!" jawab Temari sambil menarik selimut itu ke pelukannya. Karena Shikamaru juga masih mencengkram erat selimut itu dan tarikan kuat Temari, Shikamaru pun jatuh ke pelukan Temari. Dan kepalanya tepat berada di dada Temari. Karena kurang sadar, Temari pun terus memeluk kepala Shikamaru.

"Mmh." Shikamaru berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Temari. Mungkin karena kehilangan oksigen. Setelah menyadari akan keadaan ini, Temari segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Huh. Dasar, wanita mesum!" gumam Shikamaru agak keras supaya Temari dapat mendengarnya. Wajah Temari pun memerah karena mendengar gumaman tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Temari merasa tak terima. Kemudian ia melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah Shikamaru. Dengan sukses Shikamaru menangkapnya. Tapi setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata Shikamaru sedang menyeringai mesum! Membuat Temari ketakutan.

"Kau, kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu!" tanya Temari setengah berteriak. Kemudian ia melemparkan selimut yang tadi ditariknya kepada Shikamaru. Namun, lagi-lagi Shikamaru dapat menangkapnya sambil menyeringai lebih parah dari pada yang tadi.

_Glek!_

"Me-su-m..." ucap Temari terbata-bata. Namun perkataannya terhenti ketika Shikamaru menyergap bibir ranum Temari. Semula hanya sebuah ciuman lembut. Tapi lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman panas. Karena ingin menguasai seluruh permainan, Shikamaru terus menekan lidahnya hingga Temari hanya bisa pasrah ketika lidah Shikamaru memasuki dan menelusuri seisi rongga mulut Temari. Semakin lama ciuman tersebut menjadi semakin parah.

Tanpa disadari Temari, tangan kanan Shikamaru sudah meremas-remas dada Temari yang berukuran cukup besar. Temari berusaha melawan dengan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil dan sedikit dorongan. Namun pada daya, kekuatan lelaki memang lebih besar dari perempuan. Desahan-desahan yang dikeluarkan Temari malah membuat Shikamaru lebih bersemangat.

Karena ingin merasakan bagian tubuh yang lain, Shikamaru pun menurunkan bibirnya ke arah leher jenjang Temari. Dicium, dijilat, dan akhirnya digigitnya leher tersebut hingga mengeluarkan tanda kemerahan. Sedang sang tangan sudah mulai menggerogoti baju Temari. Temari hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Terselip juga desahan kenikmatan di sana.

"Ah... Shika... Ap-apa yangh... Ah..."

"Mmhh..." Shikamaru pun sedikit mendesah sambil terus menikmati kenyamanan leher jenjang sang mangsa. Tangannya juga masih aktif di bagian lain. Kini ia sukses membuat dada Temari bertutup bra saja.

"Shi... ka... mmmh... Hen... ti-kanhhh..."

"Takkan semudah itu." Bisik Shikamaru di telinga kanan Temari lembut. Kemudian ia menggigiti daun telinga Temari dengan tangan mulai mencopot bra Temari dari posisinya. Kini Temari sudah telanjang dada seutuhnya.

"Hmm. Dadamu besar juga, ya?" gumam Shikamaru yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan di telinga Temari.

"Haah. Shika, kenapa?" belum sempat Temari mendapatkan jawaban dari sang Nara, sang Nara tersebut sudah menghisap puting sebelah kiri temari. Sedangkan tangan kanan Shikamaru beradu hebat dengan puting kanan Temari.

"Mmmhhh... Ahhh... Nghhhh..."

Agak lama permainan itu berlangsung, Shikamaru pun menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya dan memandang Temari datar. Lalu ia menyergap bibir Temari yang sudah sangat merah nyaris berdarah karena terus-terusan digigit Shikamaru.

Temari berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong tubuh Shikamaru. Karena Shikamaru masih terus menciumnya dan karena ia juga masih agak sakit, keringat pun bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Membuat Shikamaru yang melihatnya kembali bergairah.

"Ahhh... Shika... Emmmhhh..."

Desahan nikmat kembali keluar dari mulut Temari ketika Shikamaru bermain dengan buah dada Temari yang kini sudah berubah menjadi agak kemerahan.

Setelah agak lama menggigiti buah dada Temari, Shikamaru pun memindahkan tangannya ke bagian kewanitaan Temari. Namun ia berhenti sebentar karena merasa bahwa kejantanannya sudah menegang nyaris sempurna (?) dan siap melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan.

"Temari... hah... Sudah saatnya..." gumam Shikamaru seraya melepaskan seragamnya. Alhasil, dada bidang Shikamaru pun terlihat seutuhnya. Entah kenapa jadi Temari yang bergairah sekarang.

"Hhh... Baiklah. Lakukan apapun." Ucapnya dengan sedikit cuek.

Shikamaru pun bersiap membuka celana panjangnya. Namun sesuatu mengacaukannya dan membuatnya menghentikan aktifitasnya.

_Tok tok..._

"Buka pintunya. Ini Shizune-sensei." Ucap seseorang dari luar pintu yang rupanya adalah Shizune-sensei, kepala bagian kesehatan sekolah.

"Ck, pengganggu." Ucap Shikamaru jengkel. Kemudian ia menciumi bibir Temari lembut dan cepat. Lalu ia memasang kembali seragamnya. Temari hanya memandanginya tanpa suara. Sepertinya ia bengong atau apalah.

"Kenapa hanya bengong saja? Cepat pakai bajumu." Perintah Shikamaru sambil melemparkan seragam Temari yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Temari polos. Sambil memasangi bra dan seragamnya serta dasinya. Shikamaru kaget, namun ia kembali berwajah datar dengan cepat.

"Mungkin karena..."

_Tok tok tok!_

"Aishiteru."

Temari sontak kaget. Tangannya yang sedang mengancingi bajunya jadi berhenti bergerak dan terjatuh lemas. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah dasinya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Aishiteru, moo." Ucap Temari sembari menyelesaikan mengancingi bajunya.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Temari. Setelah Temari selesai berbenah dan merapikan tempat tidur yang keadaannya sudah seperti kapal pecah, Shikamaru pun menarik tangan Temari dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ambang pintu. Shikamaru membukakan pintu dan melihat pertama wajah Shizune-sensei yang terlihat agak jengkel.

"Lama sekali, sih? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizune-sensei sembari melihat sebuah catatan yang ia bawa.

"Hem, kami sudah baikan kok, sensei. Jadi, sensei tak usah merawat kami lagi. Kami hanya kurang tidur." Jawab Temari sambil memberikan sebuah senyum sumringah. Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakannya, mereka berdua sudah sehat seperti biasa.

"Apa kalian yakin?" tanya Shizune-sensei memastikan.

"Yah, kami yakin." Jawab ShikaTema kompak. Kemudian mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan saling melempar senyum.

Shizune-sensei sempat curiga. Namun setelah melihat wajah mereka yang sepertinya tidak terlihat sakit, Shizune pun memperbolehkan mereka untuk pergi.

**X-**Kantin KHS**-X**

"Kau sudah sembuh, Temari?" tanya Tenten sambil menghisap gelas berisi jus lemon yang dipesannya.

"Hihi, sudah sembuh, kok. Aku hanya kurang tidur semalam." Jawab Temari sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Tanggap Sakura. Lalu ia membisiki Temari, "kenapa bibirmu merah, Temari? Kau tak pakai _lips gloss_ atau _lipstik_, kan?"

Temari sempat kaget, lalu ia menjawab sambil berbisik juga, "aku baru saja melakukan sesuatu dengan si nanas."

"Hmm?" Sakura heran. Kemudian ia memandangi Tenten yang sepertinya penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sakura dan Temari.

"Hoo?"

**X-**Kelas 2-3**-X**

"Sudah sehat?" tanya Neji yang memperhatikan Shikamaru yang sejak kembali dari ruang kesehatan terus senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sudah, kok." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Kini ia terus memandangi awan dari balik jendela sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Shika!" Sasuke memanggil Shikamaru. Sasuke duduk di belakangnya.

"Hm?" Shikamaru menoleh.

"Kau habis melakukan apa dengan Temari?" tanya Sasuke langsung sambil berbisik.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru tak mengerti.

"Tadi Sakura sms. Katanya kau dan Temari habis 'gitu-gitu' di ruang kesehatan." Jawab Sasuke sembari menyeringai mesum. Asal kalian tahu, Sasuke adalah raja mesum di kelas 2-3 *author dichidori*.

"Hah! Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru enteng dan kembali memandangi awan.

"Haha, akhirnya sang kapten basket cowok jadian sama sang kapten basket cewek!" teriak Sasuke OOC.

"Sasuke!"

Seisi kelas pun menjadi riuh setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Shikamaru yang dikenal sebagai kapten tim basket pria yang menjadi rival kuat kapten tim basket wanita yaitu Temari, akhirnya benar-benar menjalin hubungan kasih.

"Hah, mendokusei."

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Omake**

**X-X-X-X-X**

Keesokan malamnya, Temari dan Shikamaru berlatih basket lagi. Tapi sepertinya malam itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hujan. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berlatih lebih lama dari malam yang kemarin.

"Hei, coba lihat itu!" Temari menunjuk langit, di sana terlihat bintang-bintang bertaburan. Shikamaru yang berusaha untuk menghalangi Temari untuk memasukkan bola ke ring pun jadi melihat arah telunjuk Temari. Rupanya itu merupakan jebakan agar Shikamaru lengah dan Temari pun mempunyai kesempatan untuk memasukkan bola.

"Yes! Masuk!" seru Temari sambil meloncat kegirangan. Terlihat wajah Shikamaru agak sedikit jengkel, namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi menyeramkan setelah itu. Terlihat seringai mesum seperti waktu mereka di ruang kesehatan waktu itu.

"He-em..." Temari berusaha menghilangkan rasa ketakutannya ketika melihat seringai itu. Sepertinya ia merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Nakal kau, ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mendekati Temari yang sudah bercucuran keringat. Kedua tangan Shikamaru kini bergerak-gerak seperti ingin menggelitik.

"Kyaaa! Aku kan cuma mau..." belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan ucapannya, Shikamaru sudah menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_.

"Hmm." Shikamaru kembali menyeringai.

"Ap-apaan kau?" tanya Temari seraya menepuk-nepuk dada Shikamaru. Wajahnya memerah.

"_A beautiful sex_." Bisik Shikamaru yang terus melangkah ke suatu tempat di dalam sekolah. Yaitu ruang kesehatan.

_Glek!_

Sepertinya Shikamaru ingin melanjutkan kegiatan kemarin yang sempat tertunda. Tapi karena author sudah hampir mimisan karena mengetik fic ini, author takkan melanjutkan sesi selanjutnya.

Yang terdengar dari dalam sana adalah suara-suara desahan dan erangan nikmat dari seorang Temari.

**-FIN-**

**X-X-X-X-X**

**X-X-X-X-X**

Puah, selesai deh, fic gaje yang gak nyambung bin dadakan ini! Dolphin-chan, dosa saia kamu yang tanggung, ya! *Dolphin-chan: Lho? Tadi kan di atas ditulis kalo dosanya ditanggung bersama? –saia digiles-* Jangan lupa bayarannya, njeng! Shika+masakannya Sanji! *saia digiles lagi*

Saia minta maaf, kalo ada yang gak suka dengan fic ini. Baik dari segi alur cerita, bahasa yang ancur (Maklum, baru kali ini buat fic lemon), dan kadar kelemonan dan kewarasan yang kurang. Saia minta maaf. Tapi tadi saia udah bilang kan, kalo yang gak suka gak usah baca? Dari pada menyesal di akhir?

Untuk terakhir, saia meminta para readers untuk meR-E-V-I-E-W. Saia ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah bersedia meRnR fic abal ini. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan~~~


End file.
